


A Queen's Second Chance at Love (and a Tactician's First)

by Faithful_Tactician



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Angst, Beach Sex, Cowgirl Position, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day At The Beach, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Fluff, Fantasizing, Femdom, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hoshido, Mikoto but actually fleshed out hopefully, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Royalty, Series, Sexual Inexperience, Slow Burn, Topping, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithful_Tactician/pseuds/Faithful_Tactician
Summary: Robin is feeling a bit off and is unable to concentrate on his readings. Queen Mikoto, while hiding her own pains behind a smile, tries to ease Robin's troubles. From this, a seed is planted far-back within Robin's mind; one that will soon blossom into intense feelings he's never felt before. How far will things go for these two?
Relationships: Robin/Mikoto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

It was summertime in the world of our heroes. A time in which they all found themselves lounging and relaxing at the beach, as an all-too brief respite from battling alongside one another. A wide slew of characters had been accounted for; from the various kingdoms and continents of Ylisse, Nohr, Hoshido, Tellius, Fódlan, and more. This group of otherwise impossible friends and allies was made a reality thanks to Zenith’s portals into other worlds.

The view of the beach was a stereotypical one: clear waters; an endlessly stretching horizon with hardly any clouds in the sky; heroes conversing with one another over a cold beverage purchased at one of Anna’s stands; some other heroes getting competitive with one another over beach-side sports. At this moment, there was not a single problem for them to worry about other than enjoying the present.

And yet, perhaps there was one who was not taking full advantage of the moment at-hand. Robin, rather than taking part in an activity that he would not normally be able to indulge in, had found himself a shady palm tree to sit under to read a book. Reading a book, of all things? At the beach? It’s very well true that Leo was doing just the same thing, but at least Leo allowed himself to lay in the sand as he did so; letting Elise form a sandcastle over-top of his back. Whether Leo enjoyed having what felt like a ton of sand on his back from Elise’s construction, while also slowly feeling grains of sand creep into his trunks, did not really matter in the scheme of things; at least he was participating in some regard.

Our beloved Robin, though, was just sitting and reading by his lonesome. Not even Chrom or Lucina keeping him company, as they were busy bonding over splitting watermelons, of all things. A sport Lissa had enjoyed, as it meant she was able to indulge in the refreshing sweetness of the cracked melons.

All by his lonesome and without a single distraction, yet Robin was not completely involved with his book. Today of all days, Robin found it difficult to concentrate on processing much of anything that he was trying to read. Was it the heat getting to him? No, the shade under the tree was more than sufficive. Was it that he was dehydrated from traveling all the way here? No, he had the perfect quench-eliminating drink right by his side. One he had intended to pay Anna for, but the moment he started digging for his stash of gold Anna had done the unthinkable and given it to him for free. “Shirtless hunks get their first drink on the house,” she had said to him with her signature pose and grin. Robin had ignored the obvious flirtatious undertones—or they might as well be considered _over_ tones at that point—and had simply accepted the drink at the time. Robin had never delved into romance, or anything of the kind, before. The idea of a stomach ridden by butterflies, of a heart so filled with warmth that it might burst, or of a mind so fuzzed with the thought of someone had simply never computed in his mind before. As such, the attempt at flirting hardly penetrated his mind.

But then what could it have been that was bothering him so, that he was not able to enjoy reading as he always had? What was different? Robin pondered this for a few moments, trying to deduce the culprit from within himself. Before he realized it, his senses snapped back to reality, and he found his eyes wandering off to the Hoshian family across the beach.

Robin looked on and took in the family’s energetic and joyous moment, as they were all laughing and smiling together. A moment that surely would have been impossible had it not been for those portals to other worlds and timelines. There was the ever-so large in stature Ryoma, the elder prince. Hinoka, the tomboyish elder princess. Takumi, the skillful younger prince. Sakura, the sweet and innocent younger princess. Azura, the water-bending dancer. Corrin, the dragon blooded prince. And lastly, there was the mother to all of them, regardless of them having blood relations with her or not, Mikoto; who was smiling warmly as she watched them all. It seemed certain that their moment all together held a lot of meaning to her.

Given the physical distance between Robin and Mikoto at the present moment, it was lost on his evaluation of this scene that there was a certain tinge of sadness in Mikoto’s eyes as she smiled. Something Robin would not have been able to understand, even if he had noticed it. Not _yet_ , at least.

Robin’s thoughts slowly returned inwards, concentrating back on this wall he could feel in his mind that was blocking him from a clear headspace. He again tried to ponder at what it could’ve been that was making it so hard for him to ponder. A difficult task to do, to be certain. The equivalent of if one were to try to look at themselves straight in the eyes or if one were to try to bite their own teeth. This sort of impossible double-bind only had driven Robin more to try to find the core, the center, the answer to this all. As dramatic as that sounds, is as serious as Robin took this.

Left to his own devices for so long, it became that his mind started to feel claustrophobic. Suffocating in an array of thoughts that were without end. This made it harder to think, yet only drove him more to think harder. Robin would have done well to have a pressure valve attached to the side of his head to let out some of the confused haze from his mind.

The look on Robin’s face from all this impossible concentration must have been that of a complete drunkard trying to form a coherent thought, because next to him was Mikoto watching down at our tactician’s troubled expression. She had laughed softly to herself at the sight; she could not have helped herself. She had not the faintest clue what it could have been that Robin was so lost in, so she decided to step over and speak up.

“Have something on your mind, there?” she said in a soft voice.

If it were anyone else suddenly breaking his train of thought—or an attempt at one—Robin may have jumped in surprise; as if being violently shaken back to reality. But there was something about Mikoto’s natural calming, airy aura that had made Robin’s notice of her and his transition back into the present moment a relatively smooth one.

“O-Oh, Mikoto, I’m sorry, I didn’t notice you were there.” He stuttered as he watched up at her. He took a brief pause before adding, “How… long were you watching me?”

“I would say long enough to know you’ve been at it for a quite a while, my lost little tactician.” The smile on her lips had touched every word she spoke, giving her this genuine quality, Robin noticed. He was able to notice this but did not fully understand how this resonated in his mind. If he were able to admit it to himself then and there, he would have known he’d give anything to simply hear her speak more.

And yet, Robin was not able to add anything in response to her. Truthfully, his mind was at a loss for words. Which was somehow worse off than it being difficult to think clearly, like before. What could he even say? Admit he was not sure what was wrong with himself? Add in a witty come-back? Or would that have been in ill-taste to do so; he was not yet sure what exactly would or would not have been appropriate when talking with her. Or, even if it was appropriate to joke around with her in such a casual way, he did not think it would’ve sat right with him if he were to speak in such a manner to the _queen of Hoshido_. Mikoto had not minded this pause, though. Thankfully, because at any hint of her “minding the pause”, Robin surely would’ve only spiraled deeper into his endlessly befuddled thinking.

“You seem to be working yourself so hard, for everyone else’s sake.” She continued as her smile subtly transformed into an expression of concern, “And while I do not doubt they appreciate your dedication, you can’t expect to allow yourself no time to relax.”

Before opening his mouth to respond, as he was determined to say something this time and to not let her be the only one to carry the conversation, Robin thought to himself, “ _It seems she thinks I’m trying to formulate strategies for future battles. If only I were able to do that. I can’t very well tell her what the problem really is though—as if I knew._ ”

Robin was a moment away from opening his mouth to say something before Mikoto had beaten him to the punch again, “Or perhaps there’s something that’s troubling you? Something that you just can’t shake…?”

Robin’s eyes blinked wide open. In part because he was surprised he allowed himself to go even longer without uttering a word, but also from that Mikoto was a step closer to understanding what was going on in his head. Not to mention, that in the way she had spoken, it was almost as if Mikoto were relating her words of concern of Robin to her own heart. She had only spoken so few words to him, and yet there was an overwhelming amount of details for Robin to analyze and ponder. And yet he was given no time to do anything of the sort, as Robin suddenly found himself being ushered to stand back up by a smiling Mikoto. The book that had been resting in Robin’s lap all this time fell off to the side as his feet were again planted to the ground. Hardly able to stay in this footing for longer than a moment, Mikoto took his hand and pulled him deeper into the beach, towards the rest of the Hoshidan family. Away from the comfort of the shade, away from the isolation from everyone, and away from Robin’s “ouroboros-ing” of his own mind.

From Mikoto’s sudden and wordless assertion, there was something that welled up within Robin’s throat that had let out in way of a comedically, almost off-character, “WaaaaaAa _AAHHH!”_

Ultimately pleased by his surprise and the sound that then followed, Mikoto pulled her hand away from his and let it rest on top of Robin’s head. Her fingers lightly ruffled his hair as she watched his eyes. Adding to such motherly comfort, she spoke the words “Times like this don’t happen often enough. I want you to be able to forget whatever it is that’s worrying you. Be at ease. Please?”

It was a dirty trick she just pulled, Robin thought. Using her alluring voice in such a manner, and in the form of a request. And let us not forget the soft touch of her fingers flowing gently through his hair. She made it impossible to refuse her.

“If you refuse me, you will be forcing me to _make sure_ that you relax and enjoy yourself…” She added, with a playful grin. Though not quite with the same meaning as Anna might have had if she were to say the same thing to our beloved tactician, with the identical sort of grin. …Or perhaps it would be a mistake to think Mikoto did not mean at least a little something by it, at the time.

“The offer is surely appreciated, Queen Mikoto, though I must admit I would feel like I’m intruding if you brought me into your time with your family…”

“Now, now. I noticed you watching us all laughing together, while you were all on your lonesome. Don’t try to hide you weren’t thinking of joining us~,” she teased. “And there’s no need to refer to me as ‘ _Queen_ Mikoto’, either. I’m not even wearing my queenly headpiece here; just let me be me,” she playfully added.

She had her ways of luring Robin into being comfortable with this new situation; surrounded now by people he was sure were good-hearted people—but people he did not know very well, all the same.

“You must be the tactician I’ve heard so much about!” Ryoma cheerfully exclaimed, as he rested his hand firmly on Robin’s shoulder as a sign of respect. This family was a touchy bunch, weren’t they?

Robin considered how it was that Ryoma had heard of him before—and then he noticed it. The droplet of watermelon juice on Ryoma’s corner cheek. It was now clear, the visual of what exactly must have occurred. The scene played out inside Robin’s head: Chrom insisting to see Ryoma’s swordsmanship by way of him splitting a watermelon open— _as if hitting a melon with a stick while blindfolded was the best way to show that, but that’s just the kind of goof Chrom was_ —all the while Chrom must have spouted endless praise of Robin’s ability to him. How absolutely embarrassing for Robin. But again, that’s just the kind of goof Chrom was.

“You know,” Ryoma continued, “We were looking for a final person so we could play a game of beach volleyball. Mother and I, versus Hinoka and you. How does that sound?”

Robin was tempted to bring up that it might have been better for them to choose Takumi, Azura, or Corrin in his place. But with Ryoma’s inviting smile anticipating his answer, that only would have been rude. He nodded to Ryoma in acceptance. “I have a feeling I will only bring Hinoka down, but I will certainly do what I can.”

“Aw don’t worry about it, we’re just playing for fun anyways!” Hinoka tried to reassure him. As if she didn’t know she’d quickly become too immersed and competitive for something as friendly as a largely family-oriented game of beach volleyball.

The teams got into their positions. Ryoma served a basic underhand shot to try to keep it simple enough for Robin to warm-up. Robin, largely unsure of how to play and not willing to pause everything as to make them teach him the basics, tried to lean back a bit for now; as to try to take in how the others played so he could try to devise his own strategy. Hinoka, noticing his hesitation, quickly stepped in and gave the ball a forearm pass to the other side of the net. Taking this all in, Robin noticed how the two of them were playing more gently than they probably would be otherwise. He appreciated that they were willing to take things slow for him. In the next moment, however, was an overly enthusiastic Mikoto, hopping up into the air, and spiking the ball downwards as hard as she could; making sure to give a loud sort of war-cry for added flare.

The three of them looked to Mikoto with surprise. It was after that, that the four of them all realized at once that despite Mikoto’s enthusiastic jump into the air, despite her hitting the ball as hard as she could, despite the intimidating war-cry… The ball never made it over the net and was in-fact still on their own side.

Mikoto cupped her own cheek and gave an embarrassed laugh. “I-It seems I was a bit too excitable, and got ahead of myself, there…”

Robin considered that if she had hit the ball at a better angle, to where it _did_ make it over the net and _did_ manage to go towards his direction, that ball could have been the death of him. He felt this to be true. Less scared by the thought, he was more impressed by her unbridled strength.

“Sorry, I’ll aim to be a bit softer next time!” Mikoto tried to convince everyone, including herself.

Which did not work out too well. Mikoto seemed to have a knack for not letting back on the ball, even if half the time it didn’t find its way over the net. Seeing her mother not letting up had ignited something within Hinoka and had her play equally as hard. Though Hinoka had significantly better directing with where she had the ball go. With this, the game was largely focused on Mikoto’s free spirited energy versus Hinoka’s exacting precision. It’s not hard to imagine which team ended up winning, even with Ryoma’s patient efforts. After the game was over, Ryoma and Robin shared a knowing shrug and smile to one another; simply happy to have been witness to the game that unfolded before them both.

After the game was over, most of the Hoshidan family found themselves attaching onto other friendly faces, rather than continuing to stay only within themselves. Takumi started talking in-depth of archery with Claude. Ryoma found himself discussing ideological theories with Edelgard, Hubert, and Byleth over a shared platter of seafood. Sakura caught up with Elise, who was also enjoying the company of Lysithea. Corrin and Azura took a peaceful stroll together along the water. While Hinoka met up with a female variation of Corrin to enjoy a drink together; she was ever so intrigued of what this different version of her beloved sibling was like. Which left Mikoto, who was still trying to catch her breath from the game, alone with Robin.

“ _Ahh—_ I still could use a breather it seems. And as it appears, everyone left us to have their own fun. Don’t think for a second that means I’ll just let you go wander back to your palm tree though~. Here, walk with me. We both could use some food in us, and I would love to hear what it’s like in your world.”

Robin, like before, found Mikoto taking his arm and ushering him along before he was able to verbally give-in to this idea. But that was okay, as he had been happy to comply. There was something about all of this that he was enjoying. And with all these distractions, Robin hadn’t once thought about what was plaguing him before. Right now, he was just able to enjoy himself, talking and laughing with good company and tasty food. It was a genuinely fun day he had with Mikoto, and her family. Not something he had expected, but something he was thankful for all the same.

\----

It was dark, as the sun had finally set, and all our heroes had stepped into their respective cabins for the night. Robin laid motionless in bed, though still completely conscious. Having now stepped away from Mikoto, his mind was again free to fruitlessly try to climb the wall that kept him from knowing peace. It was as if a piece of the puzzle was out-right missing for him to understand what it was that was bothering him. He knew it would be best to try to leave the problem for the morrow and to focus on resting for now. As if it were easy to turn off one’s mind on command. Not even the sound of distant waves, the pleasant zee-ing of outdoor insects, or the calm, quiet slumber of his friends whom he was sharing the cabin with was enough to lure him into a state of mind in which he might pass through to a good night’s sleep.

“ _Perhaps a change of scenery and a walk might be enough to tire myself out,”_ Robin proposed to himself within the claustrophobic realms of his mind. He carefully put to a side the thin blanket that was covering himself, and stepped out quietly from the small, single room cabin; making sure not to disturb a soul from _their_ peaceful slumber. The last thing Robin had wished on anyone at that moment was to be set in the trap of being kept awake at such an hour.

Following along a dirt path, Robin tried to distance himself from that ever-present wall in his mind. The moonlight was bright enough to follow the path with little to no concern of mis-stepping, which allowed him to take in the sights of the greenery surrounding him. Including the bright, tropical flowers by the path and the coconuts hanging from the palms that were over his head as he walked. It would be a shame if one had conked him on the skull; he wished to sleep, but he did not like the idea of being forced out of consciousness in such a way—Ah, but no! Such unnecessary thoughts arising again! He cannot be thinking about that, he must forget about such automatic thoughts, or about the wall dividing his mind; he must go back to merely taking in the sights around him. Oh, but thinking about how he was not supposed to be thinking thoughts of _those_ thoughts only had him thinking _those_ thoughts! The ouroboros was starting to show itself yet again! Relaxing himself is what he was supposed to be doing here; though that seemed difficult now that he no longer had Mikoto to help guide his mind to peace. He wondered how it was that Mikoto was so easily able to get him to a calmer state of mind. Robin surmised it was likely due to her very-well experienced motherly side she seemed to always have showing. But thinking more on that, with its branching possibilities of other thoughts and questions, still was not doing him any good if he intended on relaxing this night. At the present moment, he was alone, and had to find it within himself to bring about the serenity he knew earlier that day.

He continued down the path until he reached the beach. Thinking this would be a perfect opportunity to try to get lost in the sight of the stars above him, he stepped onto the sand to try to hunt for a good spot to sit and stare upwardly. But in stepping onto the beach, he noticed quickly how he had not truly been alone. Just a short distance away from our tactician was a figure that sooner had gotten the exact idea that Robin had in mind. It was Mikoto, as she was looking towards the moonlit horizon that seemed to go on ad infinitum.

In this realization, Robin felt something in him that he mistakenly identified as him not wanting to bother Mikoto in her peace; he had considered it for the best if he were to turn around and leave. She had gotten there first, after all, and while the view did look captivating, he did not want to take away the moment of quiet respite from her. She deserved it, after all, and—

“Weren’t able to fall sleep?” Mikoto’s face now turned towards him. She had patted the log she was sitting on and continued, “Come. Why not sit next to me and take in this wonderful view? I feel it will do you a world of good.”

Robin hesitated, as he was at a loss for how Mikoto took notice of him before he was able to make his exit.

“You’re not going to make me beg for your company, are you?” she continued, with a soft giggle.

“Making the queen of Hoshido beg? Surely, I would be embarrassed for you if you did that.” Robin finally able to form a semi-timely response to her. Without another delay, he stepped over to her and sat down, just as instructed.

“Embarrassed? Why ever so? I do enjoy your company, Robin. Don’t worry over yourself simply if you find me asking for you to join me.”

As Robin sat next to her, he felt his heart feeling warmer than usual; his stomach, having this strange airiness to it. The obvious explanation for all this, he had thought, was the immaculate view before him. The duality of the two ever-stretching seas of waves and stars; only divided by the thin line of the horizon, that seemed to keep them from pouring into one another. A sight like this was the definition of the serenity he had been longing for.

“Mm. It’s wonderful, isn’t it?” she sighed contently as she looked on, just as Robin was.

“I completely agree. It’s hard to imagine a sight more breath-taking than this.”

There was a brief pause before Mikoto glanced over to him, a curled finger underneath her own grin as she watched him, “Oh ho, usually a man in your position would have added at the very end, ‘And yet it’s still not as breath-taking as you~.’”

Robin, finally brought to a blush from someone’s teasing, hurried whatever words would come out in response. “F-Forgive me, it’s that…—I supposed I’m just not very good when it comes to—I could—”

Finding his reaction to be sweet and amusing in its own way, Mikoto leaned in and brushed his hair with her hand to reassure him. “Robin, it’s quite alright. I was only teasing you. Though I have to admit it’s rather fun to see the famous tactician of The Shepards being brought down so easily…”

Under her reassurance and touch, Robin quickly found himself being calmed by her yet again. Mikoto slowly retracted her hand as to make sure the contact with him was not anything more than merely “friendly.” There was a thought far-back within Robin’s mind, one which he was not able to admit to himself at the time, that he was disappointed she had retracted her hand so soon.

“I know I’m years gone from getting romantic comments like that from men, anyway.”

It was hard to ignore a sort of disappointment in Mikoto’s words.

Robin’s eyebrow raised as he watched her, as if to not trust a word she had just spoken. It is true she was older, but truly she was not _that_ old. It was difficult to place, but she has had one son—or daughter, depending on the timeline—bound by blood who must have been in their early 20s. So, what would that make her? Later 30s? Early 40s? Not even then did these numbers seem to reflect the body and face of the woman before him.

“Surely you are being modest, Mikoto. If you were to tell me that people from all around Hoshido would write to you love letters and poems, so much so that you grew sick of the attention, I would not have any reason to doubt you.”

“Oooh? Is this how you are delivering your true feelings for me, Robin? By projecting yourself onto how you think the people of Hoshido see me~? I have to say you’re catching me a bit by surprise here, I’m not sure what to say…~”

Robin quickly stiffened, his mouth left agape and eyes wide open; again, blushing at his own foolishness. He was about to be quick in trying to disperse any such notion that was being accused, but after seeing the face on Mikoto, he knew he needn’t bother. She was trying to cover her mouth from her laughter. It was then Robin noticed she had the laugh of a young woman. Sweet and energetic. And yet someone who knew how to take light of the world, and even herself. While he was thankful she was enjoying herself, Robin knew it was impossible for him to ever get over her teasing of him. And yet how was it that he was getting so bothered by such teasing from her, he wondered? Oh, the oblivious state-of-mind of our beloved tactician…

“You’re just too sweet for your own good, Robin. I suggest you be careful out there, where you’re from. A lucky lady might just _swoop_ you up before you’re able to even realize it!”

“O-Oh, I’m not so sure of that. It hasn’t happened yet, has it? I’ve been with The Shepards for some time now, and I’ve been able to get by so far…”

“So _now_ who’s being the modest one?” she chuckled. “Just know that if a girl ever gives you trouble and tries to break your heart—tell her that she’ll have to face the wrath of the queen of Hoshido for her crimes~!”

There was a quiet pause between them. Mikoto’s shoulders relaxed as she leaned back and watched him before she continued, having now chosen a more sincere tone-of-voice. “But you should find someone, Robin. I understand if it’s not a priority for you right now, but if you find the right person… the most beautiful things can happen. Trust me. And it would make me sad knowing someone as wonderful as you weren’t able to experience any of it.”

Robin nodded to her, feeling her genuine care for him. “I promise you, if ever the right lady for me arises, I shall confess to her.”

“Thank you… I believe in you.” she nodded back to him. Not a moment later did she turn away to chuckle into her curled finger again. “Look at me, acting as if I were your mother… Oh, forgive me. I suppose I just can’t turn that part of me off.”

“Don’t apologize for it. I think that’s part of what makes you who you are. We haven’t spoken much before today, but it’s abundantly clear to me that you are a very warm, caring person. The world needs more people like you in it, I can promise you that. You went out of your way today to make sure I was okay and enjoying myself. All the while, you could’ve been spending that time with your family instead.”

“Please, I did that because I wanted to. I assure you that. Plus, I am their mother, but Corrin, Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, Azura, and even Sakura are all adults now. They needn’t have me over their shoulder every minute of the day. Not anymore…” Mikoto’s head lowered as she spoke those last two words. Her genuine side had its own way of betraying her, in that she was perhaps too easy to read when not meaning to be.

Finding it impossible to let this go, Robin leaned in and spoke softly with concern. “Are you sad that your children are now grown and becoming more independent from their mother?”

Mikoto’s posture straightened as her hand rested against her chest. Though it may have been obvious to tell, she had not expected for her innermost concerns to be voiced aloud by someone else. Wanting to downplay how much her own reality had been hurting her, it was now her pained eyes that betrayed her into telling Robin the truth regardless of what she would try to say. “Y-Yes, I suppose you may say that. But it is only natural…! All mothers go through this sort of phase.”

“It’s okay to feel the way you do, Mikoto. Please, you helped me before. If you need someone to talk to about this, I couldn’t be happier if it were me.”

Mikoto glanced to the side, resting her gripped hands on her thighs. “Oh, Robin, you really are too sweet for your own good, I want you to know…”

Mikoto looked behind them both, back to the path. As if she were worried someone else might be hiding behind a tree or within the tall grass, listening onto their conversation. She stood up and faced him. “Let us go somewhere more private. I would like to know for certain that we’re alone…”

\----

The two of them walked along the shore together. Mikoto had mentioned an alcove not too far away, where they may talk more in guaranteed privacy. They walked side-by-side, largely in silence. Not an awkward kind of silence, but silence. Robin wanted to listen and be there for her, but he respected that she wanted to continue the conversation someplace else.

Although they were in silence, save for the waves flowing in and out from near their feet, Robin’s mind had not wandered into any needless place. No wall within his mind, dividing himself from himself. Just having Mikoto by his side was enough to keep it from erecting, it would seem.

Robin simply walked with her, occasionally glancing downwards to the sand. It was around this time that something had struck Robin; with the suddenness and intensity akin to being hit by lightning. He glanced over to Mikoto’s petite feet as she walked. His eyes followed up her legs, to the flowing beach-skirt she wore, up to her soft belly, up even more to her surprisingly well-endowed chest. Then all the way up to her face, where the light of the moon had been shinning down on her just-right. Those supple lips... And that adorable little beauty mark, that had just barely been in view from Robin’s perspective. It must have been the moon’s rays affecting him, Robin thought, because never had anything like this clicked inside of him so suddenly before. She had to be the most beautiful person he ever laid eyes on. She would have to be, since he had never felt this way before, right? How could he not have seen it sooner?! After all this time, he had been talking to, and had been comforted by, _the most_ enchanting person he could have fathomed.

While a fireworks factory was exploding inside of his head, he did what he could to remain calm outwardly. Which seemed to have worked out, as Mikoto noticed nothing by it; even though the tactician next to her might as well have combusted into flames right then.

“There it is. We’ll be in our own private little world here, I feel…” she pointed towards the alcove and quickened her pace. Needless to say, Robin followed right behind her; akin to an excited puppy following behind their owner’s every step.

“ _Calm down, Robin, just caaaalm dooown_ ,” he thought to himself. “ _She needs you to be there for her, so you will consider every single word she says. Don’t get lost in this feeling. This—Oh gods… This OVERWHELIMING feeling. How do people live like this?! Do people feel this all the time?! How is one expected to get anything done with THIS overtaking their minds? Do people LIKE feeling like this?! Absolute chaos, I—I… Actually, I think I do like this feeling, after all… It’s so warm. It’s so… So… There’s not even a proper word to put it down to— **Love**? You really only just met her, Robin, don’t be so quick to go there—But what if it is? **Is this what love feels like**?” _

He only had a brief period of time before Mikoto was ready to sit down and pick up from their last conversation. But with the rate of how fast his mind was running, he was able to cram in plenty of questions for himself.

“ _Should I be feeling this way? What was it that finally made me snap and realize all this? It’s not just that I’m physically attracted to her either, I’ve only known her for a short time but there’s just… There’s just something to her that I… That I…”_

Still unaware of Robin’s current innermost processes, Mikoto sat down against a stone and, like before, pat the ground next to her for him to join her. Which he did immediately.

Looking to Mikoto’s now melancholic expression as she stared off into the sand made Robin snap out of his energetic episode; bringing him back to the state of mind to where he was more than ready to listen to whatever Mikoto wanted to share. That expression on her face suddenly had more weight and bite than having a spear lunged through his heart. It was clear that with this change in air about Mikoto, this wasn’t about to be the same smiling, playful woman he had been with the afternoon before.

Mikoto had not yet started to speak, but Robin was not about to rush her. She was able to start whenever she was ready.

She breathed in.

“No matter how hard you try to put on a smile, sometimes it’s just too hard, isn’t it? After so much, the truth starts to find itself leaking through one way or another I suppose.” She closed her eyes and lowered her head before she continued. “I—…” She stopped herself again.

“If you’re not comfortable talking about it, you do not have to, Mikoto…” Robin reassured her, not wanting to be guilty of forcing anything out of her.

“No, it’s okay. I promise. It wouldn’t be right of me to take you out all this way with the promise of talking, only not to talk, would it?” She opened her eyes slowly and gave him a small playful grin before her expression reverted to how it had been moments prior.

Another few moments passed before she continued again. She spoke with an air of nostalgia around her.

“Since I was young, I had always wished to be a mother… That may not be a surprise to you now, but finding someone you love and having a child with them—A child you could hold in your arms and tell them you love them… A child you could protect from the evils of the world… I wished for nothing more. So when exactly that happened, and I found someone I loved, and we found out we were to have a baby together… I was so… happy. Even with the more difficult parts of having a first-time pregnancy, every day was a blessing because it meant I was that much closer to holding my dear, dear baby Corrin in my arms.”

Mikoto gave another pause. Her expression again saddened.

“But… after our baby Corrin was born, my love and I… had to part ways. It was difficult for me, I admit, but I was not going to let anything get to me—not for the baby I still had to protect. It was around then that I had met Sumeragi, King of Hoshido, who was married to Queen Ikona at the time. The two had helped me and the baby by making sure we had a roof over us. Sumeragi was a caring and noble man. And Ikona was a beautiful and equally caring woman, who was strong enough to bear four wonderful children. I had always loved Ikona and Sumeragi’s children… Even before Sumeragi and I were married, I helped take care of Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura, as if they had been my very own. They meant the world to me, even then… Maybe that was part of why Sumeragi chose me to be his second wife, after Ikona’s unfortunate passing. Ikona’s loss was hard on me, after all she had done for me… But being married to such a special, honest man, and having five amazing, beautiful children, along with Azura as well… I was so happy. Though things had been rough in the past by then, things were again so beautiful. Every day a treasure… Whenever I think back on those times, with all of us together… Those times that almost feel like a lifetime ago now… I still feel so warm.”

Mikoto started to choke up as tears formed from within her amber eyes. Her voice weakened.

“But sometimes life has its ways of surprising you. Suddenly, my husband… Sumeragi… Was killed… Killed trying to protect my baby— _Corrin_ —who was forcibly taken away from us… _Kidnapped_ …”

Robin, with a heavy heart, listened carefully to every word that was being said. He had felt he did something he shouldn’t have in having Mikoto relive all of these memories in front of him. He opened his mouth, about to try to comfort her in that she didn’t have to finish her story. Mikoto understood his intentions without hearing a word.

“What? Stop only partway through? No, I must see this through, or else I can’t count on myself feeling any better… Please. I’m sorry you’re seeing me like this.” She tried wiping the tears from her face before she continued. “I’ll try to make the rest brief… After having my own flesh and blood _stolen_ from me, and after having my husband killed trying to protect them—After I alone was to rule over the kingdom of Hoshido—After I had been robbed of seeing my baby grow up—After I was robbed of being able to spend as much time as I wanted with Sumeragi’s children now that I was the lone ruler—… The people of Hoshido and my step-children’s happiness was all that I had left.”

Mikoto’s eyes closed as she sat completely still. Almost looking as if she were in a meditative state; reflective of how, by that point in her life she was describing, she must have felt she had no choice but to accept all that was coming to her.

“I will _always_ love Sumeragi’s children. And I’m endlessly happy that Corrin has grown up to able to find their own happiness. And I do love my kingdom and my people, of course. But… I cannot feel the sort of love I crave from my people. They love me as a ruler, and as a caring symbol of peace. I’m not asking for more from them, that would be foolish. But maybe you can understand how that’s not the sort of love this woman is looking for… And my children, all of them, they don’t need me anymore. Even after all this time, I wasn’t able to do for them everything I had wanted. I was not able to see everything that I had wanted to see, from them growing up. Especially… Corrin…”

Robin, still taking in everything she has shared, placed his hand on her back to give her some, ever small degree of comfort. Mikoto, not letting him stop at a mere hand on her back, quickly wrapped her arms around him tightly and gave him a squeezing hug so tight it felt as if she were trying to let loose every frustration she ever locked up within herself.

Unable to keep from sobbing again, Mikoto spoke into Robin’s neck, “ _Every day they are getting farther away from me_ —my children… _I am so lonely_ , but I must keep true to my duties as a queen until it is finally time for Ryoma to take my place… And even then, what will I have after I’m not queen… Maybe I will be a grandmother, and I would happily cherish those moments. But everything I craved before, that I was so close to having as my own, was _taken_ from me…”

Robin was in shambles. And not just because of the near suffocating grip Mikoto had on him. But her story and her struggles that weighed on her even to this very moment had broken his heart. Earlier today, Mikoto was a smiling and loving spirit to him. Earlier tonight on the walk over to the alcove, she was the single most beautiful woman he had ever been blessed to meet. And now, in his arms sobbing, she was a woman longing to be needed—longing to be helpful—longing only to be able to be given the _chance_ to spread her love, and for her to feel loved back in that special way. It was devastating.

After so long, Robin finally spoke up in what he tried to keep a calm voice, “That’s why you were outside tonight, wasn’t it? You… You couldn’t fall asleep because all these memories and thoughts kept playing in your head…?”

Hesitating for a moment, Robin soon felt the nod of Mikoto’s head against his own. “Yes… That’s why I was outside, looking out into the ocean… I was trying to get away from my _selfish_ desires tormenting my own heart…”

“You’re not selfish for wanting to feel loved, Mikoto. And I assure you, your children, all of them, love you and appreciate everything you’ve done for them…”

Mikoto struggled to get out the words, as she slowly loosened her grip on him and tried to keep her tears from flowing. “Th-Thank y-you… Robin…”

“And it can’t be easy, having felt the loss of a lover and a husband, but I can assure you that there’s going to be someone else out there that would—… well, that would be more than happy to spend the rest of their lives with you. Someone to make you feel the way you’ve said you crave…”

There was not a doubt in Robin’s mind that what he said was true. But the thought of it being someone else that wasn’t him hurt him in such a way he didn’t think possible. Of course, he couldn’t have said that aloud, though.

“You might… be right. Thank you again...” She gave out a small chuckle, to both of their surprise. “Look at me, throwing all of this onto you… I suppose all of this really was bothering me and keeping me up; otherwise I’m not sure if I would’ve just overshared like that… Like you keep making me say, you really are too sweet for your own good, Robin.”

Mikoto’s eyes slowly closed as Robin felt her fall forward against him, in their embrace. Finally, after airing out all those troubled thoughts out of her brain, from being able to finally confide in someone, she suddenly felt sleepy.

She had let out a small groan before quietly stating, “I’ve talked your ear off and now it’s not long until morning. I’m much too tired to make it back to the cabins. Please, let me be selfish and let’s just sleep here until the sun rises. Okay? I would feel better if you didn’t leave me here alone…”

Without giving him enough time to agree to the idea, Mikoto forced the both of them to collapse onto the soft ground beneath them, where they laid together. Mikoto kept an arm around him from their hugging before, and it was mere seconds before she fell asleep. Robin, whose mind was rapidly trying to process everything that happened in the past few seconds, _let alone everything that had happened before then,_ had the dumbstruck face of someone who didn’t know how they got into the position they’re in but will not complain about it.

But then he considered, “ _Well, if she was so tired, I could have just carried her back—_ ” Before he was even able to finish his thought to himself, he remembered that being a mage made strength not exactly his strong-suit. It may have been a romantic mental-image, him carrying a peacefully snoozing Mikoto in his arms, bridal-style, across the beach so that he may be able to slip her into a more comfortable bed to sleep in until morning… but he accepted that it simply wasn’t in the cards. He learned to embrace his current position of now cuddling up with this woman whom he was still trying to figure out his feelings for.

He was thankful that he was able to be there for Mikoto, in her moment of weakness. Hopefully in some way, him listening had helped her. It must have to some extent because she was able to finally rest now, right? That was enough to please Robin. And if he could have anything to say about it, he intends on being there more for her in the future.

**[CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin is snuggled up to a sleeping Mikoto. Unable to savor the moment for as long as he'd like, his unconscious mind seems to over-compensate for Robin's wishes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: This chapter contains cuddles, snuggles, and LEMON. If you are not interested in LEMON, then please skip this, and return for chapter 3—where the plot shall continue. If you are interested in LEMON, then please enjoy!

Robin had Mikoto in his arms as she slept. After bearing her innermost thoughts to him, she was finally able to sleep. Watching her peace, Robin felt his eyes get heavy. His body was ready to force him to sleep at any moment. But he didn’t want to. Not only was there so much for him to digest from tonight, he simply wanted to take in the sight of the resting queen. His mind was incapable of coming up with any thought that would even imply him taking advantage of his situation in any inappropriate manner; all he wanted to do was to appreciate the view of which fate had given him. He watched her sleeping face, engaged in the sight as if it were one on-par with the formation of a galaxy.

Whether these overwhelming new feelings for her were that of true love or not could wait. He didn’t want any sort of doubt to ruin his experience here. The spectacle before him was the only thing he could focus on.

Robin’s eyes had gotten too heavy to keep open any longer. It was a sad fact, but he would soon have to relinquish this moment forever; leaving it only to be a memory, destined to fade away. One last time did he take in the sight of her so close to him before he closed his eyes completely. In a last act of desperation before his consciousness would pass beyond the wall of sleep, he gently held Mikoto closer to himself. He could now feel her soft, rhythmic breathing against his chest. His head rested over top of her own. He took in the scent of her. The silky touch of her long, flowing hair. And the warmth of their embrace… The touch of another human-being was surprisingly powerful when you had been so used to sleeping alone every night in a tent, it would seem. Was there truly nothing he could do to make this moment last at least a little longer?

He could feel it: his consciousness slipping from his control. If he were more than half-conscious then, he’d try to snap himself out of it. But here, it was too late. He felt the sensation everyone has before sleeping, but have no memory of upon waking. The sensation of one’s brain switching between the state of being active, into temporary paralysis. The sensation of being left to drift within the deep, nebulous sea of one’s mind, as their brain deconstructs and processes memories from the previous day. Such processes inevitably giving way to hallucinations which we know of as “dreams.” Inside of this abstract unconsciousness was where Robin was forced to exist until it was time to wake.

If Robin were conscious, he would’ve cursed his own instinctive processes for being so cruel. Never again would he have the chance to enjoy being with Mikoto in such an embracing moment. Yet here he was, not able to be present for it any longer.

Although, his mind had not been so cruel as that, it would seem. Arguably, Robin’s mind had been _too_ generous to himself.

Robin felt Mikoto’s arms move in their embrace. She grabbed for the tactician’s wrists before planting them firmly into the ground. No doubt shocked by this, Robin watched up to Mikoto who was now straddling his lap. Everything was so hazy, with the edges of his vision bleeding into a white void, but there was a clear expression on Mikoto’s face as she watched down at him. It read that he had something she wanted, and that she wasn’t about to let him go until she got it.

Robin wanted to speak out, but the words didn’t find themselves leaving his mind. “M-Mikoto, I thought you were asleep, wh-what are you…” he thought as he squirmed underneath her.

“Please do not think any less of me for this… _But I want you. Now.”_

Robin, in disbelief, felt himself go stiff underneath her.

“It has been so long… I haven’t felt the loving touch of a man in years,” Mikoto continued, cupping Robin’s cheek as she gazed into his eyes. “You’ll be so kind as to grant me my wish, won’t you, Robin?”

Not waiting for a verbal response, she leaned in and kissed Robin deeply. His initial reaction to this was fuzzy and unclear, but it wasn’t long before he found himself playing along. As if to give his now eager consent to her request, Robin kissed her back with equal vigor.

Robin felt her sit up on him as she pulled her bottom-piece and its accompanying beach-skirt from her legs. Her bare warmth was now grinding against his length that had still been shielded by his trunks. Not willing to wait a second longer, she pulled them off. The tactician quickly sat up in an attempt to make that job easier for her.

Mikoto draped her arms around his shoulders as she smiled to him; she was finally able to feel his bare, erect length against her, which excited her to no end. Her juices dripping down onto Robin’s member making that obvious enough. She eased herself against Robin’s tip teasingly, taking in his twitches and moans with great delight. “ _Oh ho_ , do I feel that good already~?”

Robin gripped onto her hips tightly as he gave her a desperate expression; a clear indication that he was needing her as badly as she needed him.

“Oooh~ That agonized expression of yours… _I love it_ ~ If I weren’t so ready to ride you now, I would have loved to have teased you endlessly, to see just how far-gone I could’ve gotten you~.”

While the thought was hot in its own right, Robin felt relieved she wasn’t about to torture him as she might have been tempted to. He felt her ease herself down more and more onto him, as her juices made it easy to slip into her. She cupped his cheek, savoring his expression as she suddenly sat all the way down on him, letting out a moan. Robin cried out her name in response, feeling all at once the intensive warmth of her pussy.

“Ooh Gods~,” Mikoto gasped. “You feel so good… _This is just what I’ve been needing~…_ ”

She knew he felt the same way, as she watched him devolve into a moaning mess. She started to slowly bounce her hips onto him, forcing his length deep into her.

“ _Yeeess… So good… You’re making me feel so full with that big dick of yours~._ ”

It seemed odd, hearing the Queen of Hoshido speak like this. But since it was because of him, it turned him on even more. She felt him twitch inside of her from it.

Robin refused to let her do _all_ the work. He grabbed at her pale ass cheeks—which elicited a moan from Mikoto in response—and helped grind her into him.

“ _Ooohhh~ Mmm… Mmmmmnn~…_ ”

Mikoto gripped his shoulders for leverage as she continued to slam her folds down onto his length. She energetically engulfed his cock into her again and again, as her moans started to rise in intensity. Robin started meeting her rhythmic movements as he thrusted deep into her. Loud, wet claps of skin could be heard as the two, through their joined moans and juices, oozed into one.

“ _Yes! Yes! Just like that! Ooh, more! Give me more…!_ ” Mikoto desperately cried out, as her tongue had hung out lewdly.

Mikoto bit her lip as she leaned forward and hugged her arms around him tightly; her nails digging into his back and her chest squished up against his as she impatiently slammed her hips down onto his length harder and harder. She wasn’t about to stop until she felt him explode his seed into her.

“M-Mikoto, I-I’m about to…” Robin groaned out.

She refused to let up on him. Though, she did hide her face into Robin’s neck; almost as if she would’ve been embarrassed if she let him see the expression she was about to make.

Mikoto suddenly cried out his name into his neck as she orgasmed around his cock; her eyes rolled back into her head; her nails dug deeper into his back as she clung to him as hard she could. Feeling her walls spasm and cling harder around his member, Robin couldn’t take it any longer. Even if given the choice, he didn’t want to hold back for her. Joining in her moans, Robin cried out loudly as he finally shot his cum into her needy womb, filling her up to the brim with his spunk.

The two of them panted heavily as they continued to cling to one another; the Hoshidan queen really had been out-of-practice, and it wasn’t as though our tactician had experience under his belt with this sort of thing.

Robin gripped his fingers into her back possessively, not willing to relinquish her from her current place in his lap. Mikoto chuckled through her heavy panting, delicately moving her fingers through his hair.

“Mmm… That was wonderful…” Mikoto spoke with soft compassion as she closed her eyes.

“I-I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. It felt so good... I wanted to make sure you felt the relief you were looking for…”

“Mmn. And you certainly did a good job of that…”

She pulled her face away from his neck and leaned in to give him a loving kiss on the lips, as if to show her sincerity in those words.

Even though some details might have been a bit muddled or hazy, this had been a delight.

Even if it weren’t a dream, it still would’ve felt too good to be reality.

\----

Robin’s face twitched as it felt the sun’s morning rays shine down on him, as if the sun had thought he had enough fun for one night.

“H… huh…?”

It took a second to register where he was, in his groggy stupor.

“Ah, you’re finally awake,” Mikoto smiled towards him, as she was standing a few feet away from him. “Did you get a good night’s rest? I’d understand it if you hadn’t—I doubt it was anywhere near as comfortable as being in your cabin. It was perhaps a bit greedy of me to force you to do all that for me…”

“Don’t be— _aaaawwuuuhhh—_ silly,” Robin yawned as he spoke, slowly coming-to. “I’m glad I was there for you. And I wouldn’t have even imagined leaving you here by your lonesome.”

She gave him a soft giggle. “Thank you, Robin… Though, we should probably get going back to the others now. Before they start worrying over us.”

She was right. They should start heading back. But doing so meant they would have to leave their own little world, here. It was a sad thing to agree to. But he did, as he slowly stood back up and stepped over to her.

The two of them started walking side-by-side together. Mikoto glanced over to Robin, who was being rather quiet. Understandably, he had just woken up. But she noticed by his expression he must’ve been contemplating something. She inquired him about it.

“O-Oh, what am I thinking about?” Robin stuttered. He should’ve learned by now that she was too good at reading people just by their faces, but he let his guard down yet again. “I’m just trying to remember the dream I had last night. I feel like… you were in it?” He earnestly wasn’t able to recall at the moment.

“ _Oh ho_ , had a dream about me, did you~? Hmm, what kind of dream, I wonder? Perhaps it was me as a lonely princess being held captive within a tower, and you a radiant knight destined to rescue me~?

Robin tried to keep his composure from her teasing, even if his red cheeks would rat him out one-hundred times out of one-hundred.

“I’m not so sure it was like that, exactly. More than likely, it probably had to do with—”

In an instant, it hit him like a truck. Every facet, every detail, every moan he had dreamed the night before came rushing back to his conscious memory. His mouth was left agape, and his eyes wide, in his embarrassed shock.

Mikoto simply tilted her head as she watched his expression, curious of what just struck him.

Needing to come up with an excuse that didn’t involve admitting his dream that had been wrought with his newly found lustful desires, he quickly arrived at something serviceable.

“I-It’s just, I hope we get back before our absence is noticed. I’d hate for rumors to start, and your character to be brought into question if we’re seen walking back after a night together…”

“I hadn’t even considered that. But, _oh ho_! You’re worried about what people would think of a queen walking back with a man she just recently met, as if we had anything to hide~?”

Robin gulped nervously, unsure of what to reply with; feeling guilty over what his unconscious mind had conjured up for him the night previous. Meaning _he did_ have something to hide.

Seemingly unaware of Robin’s double-binding anxiety over something he didn’t have control over—and that he, moreover, enjoyed immensely—she ruffled up his hair and laughed. She seemed to enjoy how often she was able to get him so befuddled. “You make it too easy, my dear Robin…”

**[PLOT CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you read? Be sure to subscribe so you can get future chapters of this series! I also have a Twitter you can follow for updates of when new chapters go up: https://twitter.com/FaithTactFics
> 
> Reviews/comments are very much appreciated! Thank you so much for taking the time to read!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin continues to chase his feelings for Queen Mikoto, which leads him to staying in Hoshido! How will his first day with all these new people go?

The couple returned early that morning to the cabins where everyone else was at; all were starting to pack for their return home to their own respective worlds. This whole trip was to commemorate a great victory they all shared, and the departure from the beach was meant to end with everyone saying their good-byes. Robin, with his newly found feelings, was not about to let this happen to him, however. He was determined to speak with Kiran, the summoner; the one responsible for overseeing heroes in and out of the world of Zenith. If he was able to get Kiran’s blessing to leave with the Hoshidans to their world, rather than returning to his own, Robin was sure he’d find a way to make everything work out and eventually confess to Mikoto his true feelings.

Kiran was initially very hesitant to grant Robin his wish. He came up with numerous reasons as to why he should not travel to Hoshido with Mikoto and her children. “What if The Shepards need you during your stay there?” “You don’t intend on simply leaving all of your friends, do you?” “It would be irresponsible of me to allow you to travel to another world and let you stay there—you could change the course of that world’s fate by doing so.”

But each of these reasons, Robin poked holes in. Notably that last excuse.

“You say I shouldn’t be traveling to different worlds out of worry of bringing about any sort of change of fate... But that sounds rather hypocritical of you. Here Zenith is, bringing heroes from all sorts of times, dimensions, and realms, all in order to help you from a dark fate. But you won’t allow me time to take in another world’s culture—during times of peace, mind you—because you fear a change in fate. I’m afraid I can’t take your reasoning for this. Even so, there are different Hoshidos than the one I wish to visit within the infinite span of reality, so I don’t see the harm in hardly even being worth a footnote within the realm of _singular_ Hoshido.”

Our unyielding tactician noticed a change in Kiran’s expression. He could tell he broke through enough of Kiran’s arguments that perhaps they’d finally grant him his wish, but Kiran still seemed reluctant. Even still, Kiran gave way and granted Robin leave to the same portal as the Hoshidans.

“Don’t get too comfortable in that other world. I’ll be calling you back before too long. This is merely a visit, after all, yes?”

Not paying mind to Kiran’s comments, Robin was already excited for what the near future would hold. Yet… he would still need to report the news to Chrom and Lucina, let alone Mikoto. Though he was without any doubt that Mikoto would be enthralled to have him come visit her kingdom.

Lucina, on the other hand, was _not_ enthralled. She may have hid her true feelings while Robin told her, but she did not like the prospect of her father’s best friend—and a man she admittedly had feelings for—suddenly up and leaving for an entirely different world. Chrom interjected before his daughter got a chance to speak up.

“You’ve worked hard for all of our sakes and deserve an extended break. Plus I bet you’re excited to learn about how Hoshido devises their own tactics, yeah? There’s no need to worry about us in Ylisse! Lately, Lucina and I have actually been holding our own tactics meetings. We feel bad for how much we rely solely on you, and how much pressure that must be. I have to admit, we’ve been coming up with some pretty ingenious plans, haven’t we, Lucina?”

Lucina could hardly look at her father as the corner of her mouth cringed. “E-Er, yes, Father… We—… We have!”

A montage of memories from such meetings played in Lucina’s mind. The most irresponsible, ineffective plans imaginable. Such as dressing up Ricken as a dark mage for an undercover mission to get intel from beyond enemy lines. Or giving axes to mages instead of their usual tomes, and tomes to fighters, wyverns to dancers, and so on; without any reclassing or training on these foreign weapons, either. Chrom would site that such an odd combination of classes and weapons would surely confuse the enemy. Of course, he thought that all up without realizing it would only confuse his own units instead! Or Chrom’s newest idea he had been blessed with the other day while on the beach: rolling several crates worth of watermelons down a cliff into enemy troops. What would that accomplish, exactly? Who can say, but it seemed like a viable tactic for our blue-haired prince. By the time Robin could have been expected to come back, Lucina feared she would have to talk her father down from his own death on more than one occasion.

Not wanting to be the only thing standing in Robin’s way from what he clearly had his heart set on, Lucina spoke in a somber, almost longing tone. “Don’t stay away too long. Even if we’ll make it on our own without you, when it comes to battle plans… We’ll miss you, Robin.”

It was obvious to most everyone that Lucina held feelings for him. To everyone except… Chrom and Robin himself. She never pressed him about how he felt about her, though; feeling that if it were meant to be, it would have to work out sometime down the line. She also knew the both of them have never had any sort of experience inside a romantic relationship, making her more reserved when it came to expressing those feelings.

After telling his Ylissean friends his plan, it was time to finally let Mikoto into the know. And she was just as excited as he had hoped. By the time he was walking up to the queen, who was ready to depart with the rest of her family, there was a pit in his stomach; an anxiety that he would be over-stepping by inviting himself into her home so suddenly. But that pit was forgotten after he saw her beaming smile in response.

“You are absolutely welcome to stay with us, Robin! I feel like we could all use that bit of excitement, that someone from a different world may bring. There’ll be so much for you to see and learn too!—Hmmm… We’ll have to prepare some sort of welcoming feast for you as well. It’s short-notice, but I think we can manage.”

And with that, our tactician followed the family back into their own world’s portal; relieved that things had gone as smoothly as he had hoped. Or, relatively smoothly, as Kiran still didn’t seem to be a fan of the idea of Robin staying too long. But that’s just something Robin would have to worry about later down the line. Right now, he was focused on relinquishing all the fears he had previously. The fears of him and Mikoto being left to stay worlds apart from one another, in which he likely would have never seen Mikoto—or at least, _that_ specific Mikoto—ever again. Unless he just so happened to be summoned again by Zenith, along with this same Mikoto. Which would have been beyond unlikely, in a most depressing sense. But it was a scenario he no longer needed to waste his thoughts on.

Lucina watched on as the Ylissean tactician warped out of sight alongside the Hoshidans. With the dissolving silhouettes of Robin and Mikoto standing side-by-side, she knew what this more than likely would mean. And she really had no way of understanding how to feel about it.

\----

The gate of light that had encompassed them all hadn’t landed them directly inside the royal walls of Castle Shirasagi—the place the family called home—but instead by the outskirts of the Hoshidan capital. Thankfully, nearby was a well-tread path that would lead them to their truer destination.

Taking this world in all in at once, Robin was instantly overwhelmed by the sight of the capital. Not only that, but Mikoto started sharing all sorts of different pieces of Hoshidan trivia as she walked by his side. It was a lot to soak in. Our studious tactician wished he had brought an empty tome to take notes in.

The walk up to the castle was a bit lengthier than Robin expected; the castle didn’t sit on a flat plain of land like he expected, from how Castle Ylisstol was, but instead was atop a mountain. He couldn’t even get a view of the tip of the castle from where he was walking, but he knew that from up there, it must nearly pierce the heavens!

It was a longer walk, but time with good company never feels like time wasted. And with the Hoshidan royals back home and no longer at the beach, this meant they were all in their usual attire. This would be the first time Robin really had the chance to be able to take in Mikoto’s everyday look.

The radiance that emanated from her was nearly as bright as the Hoshidan sun that blared down on them, which incidentally felt roughly two times hotter than what Robin had been used to back at Ylisse. By now they were reaching the top of the sheer-sided mountain, which gave them all an amazing view of the capital city below as well as nearby lakes and mountains, as everything was surrounded by a near ethereal mist of clouds. It was a view straight from a storybook, yet Robin was too immersed in taking in this view of Mikoto, taking note of all the finer details.

The design of her garb seemed to be somewhere between that of a traditional kimono and a regal dress that Robin would find familiar from his world, which incorporated white, gold, and blue; along with a sakura petal design which rested overtop of her heart. The sakura petal over her chest seemed to act as a showing of her heart’s transcendence; the demanding physical need she always felt to love and care unconditionally, for those around her. It is perhaps best to ignore the other possibilities of this petal’s symbolic significance in regard to Mikoto—such as the short-lived season of the cherry blossoms; snuffed out so soon that many are unable to truly take in their beauty.

The white in the garb of course giving her an air of purity, and divinity. The gold gave a sense of refinement. Finally, the blue, a sense of peace and security which the Queen always strived to keep for her people.

The hips of the dress, as Robin embarrassingly noticed, seemed to hug themselves against Mikoto’s mature figure. Back at the beach, her hips became difficult to ignore, and it seemed as though that will continue to be a problem for our poor tactician. Even without uttering a word, or perhaps without even knowing, she was able to befuddle him.

And that head-piece she had on, which her long ponytail flowed through; itself seemed like a symbol of that previously mentioned sun; one that always rested behind her head, illustrating to all those who faced her that they were in the presence of one of the brightest, warmest individuals this realm, or any other, could know. All this helped fuel his conviction that she was beauty incarnate.

Mikoto gave him a glance from the side, grinning inquisitively as she assumed the target of his intense focus.

“Is there something you were wishing to say to me, my dear Robin?”

“Now that you’re back in your queenly attire,” he started without pause, “should I revert back to referring to you as _Queen_ Mikoto?”

“Only if you intend on allowing me to call you _Sir Tactician_ _of The Shepards_ Robin.”

“That… sounds awfully clunky and needless.”

“I couldn’t agree more!” she giggled.

\----

Though most homes throughout the kingdom of Hoshido would be largely silent during their dinnertime with family, in Castle Shirasagi, under the reign of both Sumeragi and Mikoto, it was a time for lively conversation. This was a time of day the ruling King and/or Queen looked forward to, as they were able to talk with those closest to them on a more personal level; without having to worry about the usual sort of weight their responsibilities bring. And with a new guest from a different world, the out-stretched dining room was livelier than ever; with many voices piping up and directing themselves specially at the flustered tactician.

Robin had been met with many faces and names upon entering this castle. Too many. Even for him, he couldn’t help but find it difficult to keep names to faces, faces to names, names to jobs, faces to identities, identities within a complex array of affiliations. Regardless, he remained polite and swore to himself that he’d get to know all these people on a more personal level during his visit here, as to truly remember their names and faces. Likewise, it seemed everyone present was wanting to use this time to bond with him.

“You and I _must_ sit down together in the coming days to compare tactical achievements! Perhaps we shall face-off in a game of shogi; I admit I’ve been looking for a formidable foe for some time!” said a green-haired, Hoshidan-flavored reflection of Robin.

“Now that you’re visiting, you _have_ to try all of the different teas we have!—Just don’t go overboard with it, it’s a lot of work tending to all the plants to make the tea, you know…!” chimed off an equally enthusiastic yet abrasive voice from a small woman warrior.

“Watching him try to eat at our food with such unskillful hands really puts into perspective the nature of our strict culture, where we perceive that things can only be done in one ‘right’ way; something instilled within us from the very start of our lives. I must say, it’s exceedingly humorous to watch!” cackled a spike-haired monk of odd humor.

“I imagine back home you busied yourself all hours of the day with books. Consider it wishful thinking, but that might make you more adept in putting thoughts and feelings to words. If we’re both able to find the time, I would be curious to see what words you would find if I were to show you the drawings I conjure up in my spare time,” calmly requested a black-haired ninja, who couldn’t keep silent even if she found the request to be selfish.

“Who designed your robes? They look stunning—though perhaps a bit ominous, with those eyes on side… Oh, I know! If you’d like I’d be happy to try to design a more comfortable outfit for you, for your stay here. I’ll tailor it myself too! Have you ever worn a yukata before?” probed a blue-haired woman with tired eyes, that still held within them a striking sort of determination.

Sitting next to Mikoto was the diviner Orochi, the queen’s personal retainer and close friend. Orochi ate largely in silence. Which was odd for her. Normally she’d be one of the more spirited voices in conversation— _pun not intended_. Occasionally she peered over to the overwhelmed robed bird across from her, seemingly taking a mental note every time he stole a glance to the pleased queen next to her.

Even with all these new faces, there were still the some-what familiar faces of Mikoto’s children who were also chiming in. Ryoma, Hinoka, and Sakura seemed to be some of the most inquisitive voices, wanting to make sure that Robin was taking in as much of Hoshido’s flavor as humanly possible. Takumi would watch the tactician, but was more focused on conversation between his own retainer and mother. Corrin and Azura, though, seemed to largely confine their conversations only between themselves. They would occasionally add something to one of Ryoma remarks, or a comment from Hinoka teasings, but it almost seemed as if they were in their own world separate from the rest of the rowdy bunch.

Corrin was Mikoto’s only blood-related child, but just watching their exchanges over the past day or so… Robin never really felt they were that well connected. The two might as well be distant relatives, who don’t know each other too well and really only talk on the odd occasion, rather than being mother and son. After hearing Mikoto speak on the beach the previous night, this really tore at Robin’s heart. Corrin may not have been raised to see Mikoto as his mother, but did that really stop them from taking this time now to try to forge a more proper bond? Perhaps Robin was too intrenched in worry over Mikoto’s feelings and their relationship was more-or-less fine. It was hard for him to be sure, either way.

“Haha, don’t mind those two,” assured Ryoma, as he noticed how Robin’s eyes were fixated on the white and blue-haired couple. “They’re inseparable and usually get lost in each other. Between the rest of us royals and Azura, Corrin seems to be the closest to her, by far. It’s rather sweet to see.”

“Hey, hey! Don’t slow down eating already, you’ve still got plenty on your plate! You gotta finish everything we give you, and we still have plenty more to give you to try!” toyed Hinoka.

“U-Uh, how do you like the dishes, Robin? I-I’m sure they’re different from what you’re used to, but I hope you still like them… W-We made sure to account for most all of Hoshidan’s traditional d-dishes… I, uh, I suggested the mochi cakes, though…” admitted a timid Sakura.

“You really didn’t read about our culture ahead of coming here, did you? A supposed bookworm like yourself, I would’ve expected better than noticing error in almost every move you make,” noted Takumi, being particularly harsh.

“Now, now, my son. He came here to learn from us, after all. There’s no need to put him down before he even gets the chance to learn,” assured the sitting queen. Mikoto stood up from across Robin—in a slow, refined way. Although, Robin couldn’t have fathomed the real reason why she was being so methodical in the way she rose to her feet. She walked around the table, to his side.

“And thus starts your first lesson: you’re going to have to know how to properly wield these chopsticks.” She took his hand with her own, removing the utensils he had been clumsily using, before placing them back into his fingers proper. Without having his hand go limp in her grasp, Robin gladly gave her reign to do what she wished with his hand. “Yes, like this. As if you were holding a pen to write. Now that you can hold them, you’re going to want to move the top chopstick in order to grab at your food—and note that you should hold the bowl up with your other hand, lifting your food no higher than your mouth.”

Feeling everyone’s eyes on him, Robin hesitantly held his beef and rice bowl as he did just as he was instructed; hoping he was making it look more natural than it currently felt for him.

“See, you’re picking this up quickly! Normally we Hoshidans focus on one dish at a time before moving to another, but for the sake of practice why don’t you pick up a noodle bowl and see how well you fare?”

Carrying over his experience from his other bowl, Robin carefully lifted a bowl of noodles towards his mouth; the steaming aroma from the bowl hitting his face. The noodles met his lips and he quietly gulped them down.

“ _Close!_ But you’re missing onnnne little thing… Here, allow me to show you in a way that might make you feel less embarrassed.”

She returned to her seat before grabbing herself a bowl of noodles. Raising it to her lips, the sight of her noodles being gulped down was met with loud slurping. It seemed odd to Robin, the queen herself guzzling down dinner in such a seemingly uncouth way. Back at camp when it was time to eat, it really had only been the more… “Obnoxious” may be accurate, but let’s say… it was the more colorful, loud characters that only ate loudly around others. Like Vaike. Robin tried to imagine Emmeryn being as audible during dinnertime as Mikoto had just been, but found it an impossible task.

Taking in the tactician’s surprised expression, Mikoto laughed to herself. “You seem every bit confused as I expected. When it comes to slurping your noodles, please do so as loud as you wish. We take it as a polite sign that you indeed find them delicious.”

With an eyebrow raised, Robin again picked up his chopsticks and noodle bowl. Though he was still intimidated by the number of small intricacies that needed to be accounted for, for simply eating, he did as instructed and slurped at his noodles unabashedly.

“Just like that! It’s good to be audible like that, to really show how much you’re enjoying yourself; a lesson that could be carried over to more than simply slurping noodles.”

Finally speaking up, a faintly blushing Orochi chimed in. “L-Lady Mikoto, I think it best you don’t say such things to our guest…”

“Oh?” the Queen tilted her head at her. “Did I say something odd?”

“ _Gods, for a queen to make a statement that could so easily be misinterpreted… She’s still herself, after all these years,”_ Orochi kept to herself.

Robin quietly shared in Orochi’s blush, as his mind considered the lewd possibilities of Mikoto’s lesson.

The Queen blinked between the two of them. “…Perhaps I did say something odd, after all.”

\----

After everyone had gotten their fill of both delicious food and hearty conversation from dinner, many started to return to their duties, or went to their quarters for the night. But then there was Robin, still overwhelmed by the shocking amount of stimulus he had received the hour prior, who found himself wandering around the castle. With no clear destination, he found joy in the simple aimlessness of walking through the halls of Castle Shirasagi.

The castle itself was something to behold. While he was not out in the field, walking from make-shift campsite to make-shift campsite, Robin found familiarity in Castle Ylisstol’s relatively plain stone and commanding arches. Even though, had Robin been more well-versed in different countries’ architecture, he might have thought to call Castle Ylisstol “a bit dull.” But this place was something different. There was a certain nature to the castle he was trying to pin-down for himself. The decorative designs that adorned the walls had these smooth, flowing lines. The thin wooded walls that segregated most all of the rooms within the castle; whose privacy was protected only by a lockless sliding door, giving one the notion that people trusted each other here. And while he had not been able to fully experience them yet, he had gotten a far-away glance at the castle’s gardens; a sanctuary of numerous brightly colored flowers, whom were neighbors to the light streams of water that surrounded the castle. And how could one forget the series of distinct red gates that welcomed visitors before they would reach the castle’s front doors. Mikoto had mentioned to him, whilst they had been approaching the castle, that those gates are called “torii.” She then went on to elaborate that they mark a transition from the dull, mundane world into the sacred. It was in remembering those words that everything about this castle seemed to just click in Robin’s head. This was a beautifully harmonious and peaceful place. A place where his mind was allowed to be as it should be—his troubled thoughts back on the beach were hardly even a memory to him by this point. This was almost a place out of a dream. One of those dreams you feel disappointed waking up from.

So far, this had been an absolute pleasure for our little tactician.

Though he considered himself alone in his wanderings, he soon heard footsteps coming his way. There was a certain stagger to them. Not a rhythmic soldier’s walk; not a regal strut of a royal; not the casual footing of one without the curse of minding how their every step would be characterized. But a confused stagger. As if them planting each foot on the ground, one after another, before the other, after the first other, was a dizzying and unplanned event. This unnerved Robin as the anticipation started to build of whose footsteps these could belong to. Who could possibly be up wandering the halls at such an hour—other than him? They were coming closer, from around a corner. It wouldn’t be long before the revelation would befall him, had he liked it or not. Should he duck and hide? Perhaps turn around and start speed-walking in the opposite direction?

By then it was too late, as the origin of the once faint, though still inhuman sounds had been upon him. Before he could have realized who it was, they lunged their arms around him lazily. A smooth warmth was felt up against his cheek—And was that… the smell of alcohol? _Oh gods, the smell was undeniably that of strong booze._

“ _Theeeeere_ you are, I’ve beeeeeenn— _hic…_ I’ve been lookin’ _all over_ for you! _Heeheehee_ …,” the figure giggled as they rested their cheek against Robin’s.

It was that purple-haired diviner, Orochi. Robin didn’t know her well, but his impressions of her from dinner and the image he was getting of her now… the difference was night and day.

Robin wasn’t yet sure how to handle this tactfully. He had been pined over before, back in Ylisse, but never quite with this sort of “forwardness.” Finally finding some sort of footing within himself, Robin spoke with an assumption that she would understand him; regardless of her clear intoxication, whilst ignoring how touchy she was being.

“I—uh... Here I am. I just thought it a good idea to try to walk off all that food you all were so kind enough to prepare. Was… there a reason you were looking for me? I’m not bothering anyone by walking around so late, am I?”

“Whaaaaaa? Nooooo, _silly.”_ Orochi tapped his nose as she again giggled. Robin felt her body being pressed more and more against himself. “ _Whaaaa’ssss_ wrong with— _hic…_ me wanting to try to nab the new piece a’ _meat_ , hm~?”

Before Robin was able to try to step away from her and profess he really had no idea what she meant by wanting to “nab the new piece a’ meat,” Orochi suddenly, without abandon or pretense, grabbed at his crotch. He felt her tight grasp grope at him, as if trying to get a gauge on his contents.

“ _Mmmmm, yes_. You’d be _perfect_ for me…,” she giggled as she grinned widely. Her eyes seemed to have watched his reactions carefully, as if waiting for that moment she expected where he’d break under her touch.

Having enough of being made a plaything, Robin quickly tried to step away from her lustful grasp. He was successful, but only for a moment before Orochi had a new grasp on him; with her hips deeply pushed against his own and her hands climbing up his chest slowly. She was refusing to let him go.

“ _Oooooh, boo~._ Here I thought I could have easily gotten you wrapped around my little finger, boy. But it seems you want to play hard-to-get… Mmm, that’s okay, I know just how— _hic—_ to break you…” Her arms clung around the poor tactician’s neck as she brought his face down into her deep cleavage. “You didn’t have any dessert after your dinner, did you, _Sir Tactician_? Well, follow me to my quarters and I’d be more than happy to change that… Don’t worry, _no one will find out_. I’d be more than happy to make your first night here a _memorable_ one~…”

This was a horrifying predicament for Robin. She was not taking no for an answer. She was going too far—clearly the alcohol was at fault, but that didn’t excuse it. Never would he have thought he’d be in a situation like this with one of the Hoshidans, let alone one of those closest to Queen Mikoto.

Grabbing her by the shoulders, he tried pushing her away again the best he could as he attempted to wriggle out of her tight grasp.

“E-Enough of this! Someone might see or hear this—and a misunderstanding is the last thing I’d want here!”

In the next moment, Robin felt his desperation finally being heeded as he was freed. Not taking any time to even take a look at her, he figured it best to make a break for his room. He’d just have to pray she would have forgotten this episode by tomorrow morning and wouldn’t try to reenact it at a later night.

“ _Boooo,_ he got away… I’ll give him credit, most men bend to my every command after all that…”

\----

Calmed down from his previous encounter with an overtly adventurous diviner, Robin sat by the window of the guest room he was to stay at during his visit here. He found the night sky above Hoshido enough to help soothe himself. It was a cosmos over another world, separate from his own, though it seemed to be so familiar from Ylisse’s. How strange.

He had a futon set up in the middle of his room, and while it’s certainly different from the bedding you’d find within Castle Ylisstol, it was akin to the blankets and bags he would take his shortly-lived sleeps in between marches. Though the futon seemed to have the promise to be much more comfortable.

Ready to finally give himself to rest, Robin stood but was interrupted by a faint knock on the door. So faint he almost thought he imagined it.

“Yes? Who is it?” he asked aloud, as he simultaneously thought to himself, “ _I pray for it to not be Orochi—trying yet again to seduce me, but now within what should be the safe confines of my own room…”_

The door shuffled opened, and to his disappointment, it was her.

“If you are not busy, and do not intend on immediately resorting to sleep, Lady Mikoto has requested your attendance in her room. _If_ you find yourself willing, I will escort you to her chambers myself.”

…Was this the same person that fondled him not long before? She spoke with great sobriety; one could even say, with a sort of stinging coldness. Had she been intoxicated before, she couldn’t have gotten this sober so quickly. Could she have? Robin admitted to himself that he wasn’t very knowledgably on such a thing. His only experience with alcohol being watching its effects on a handful of The Shepards as they would occasionally indulge after returning to Ylisse victorious from a mission.

He didn’t know what to make of Orochi by this point, but her words held the key to a visit with Mikoto. So, he had no choice but to accept this all at face value and to follow her. She walked ahead of Robin as she guided him to the one of the top floors of the castle. It seemed to him that this was a purposeful tactic, a way for her to ignore their previous encounter completely. He was halfway tempted to call her out on what had transpired between them.

Orochi stopped at the twin doors to Mikoto’s chambers, giving him a look that cut clear through Robin’s very soul. She leaned in as she spoke, “I know you’re being personally invited into Lady Mikoto’s chambers at such a late hour of the night, but don’t even _think_ about trying anything funny. The second you even conceive of a notion of doing something you shouldn’t, I’ll whip up a spell that’ll send you back to your home realm in an instant. _And don’t assume I’d let you return in one piece._ ”

Nearly insulted by her accusation, Robin gave her one of his more serious expressions and nodded.

“ _Good._ Because I’ll be right outside the doors, anyways.” Orochi shuffled open the double-doors, never letting her eyes off him. “Now I suggest you don’t keep her waiting any longer. And remember not to say anything _unnecessary_ either. Got it?”

Confused, and even a bit annoyed, by how Orochi was addressing him, Robin didn’t put too much thought into the matter as he stepped into the royal chambers. The room wasn’t as flashy as the royal chambers of Ylisstol—and certainly nowhere near as overly extravagant as Nohr’s royal chambers, not that Robin would know—but the room was spacious, with its own flair and charm to it. On the other end of the room was another door, opened, that led outside to a small balcony. Not wanting to leave Mikoto waiting, he headed towards that open night sky.

Sitting down on the balcony, looking off towards the gardens, was Mikoto. No longer in her royal dress, she had chosen lighter wear for the hour; while also leaving her headpiece inside of her room, letting her hair flow freely. At the sound of him stepping over to her, she turned her head and greeted him with a soft smile.

“Again we meet under the night sky. I hope I didn’t disturb you by asking Orochi to come get you.”

“Oh, not at all. In fact, I was delighted that we would be able to talk alone more,” he noted as he took a seat next to her, looking off towards the great dreamy expanse of the Hoshidan kingdom.

“I thank you—sincerely—for coming tonight. Us talking the other night truly did help me. It’s rare for me to find someone to confide in like that… I usually find myself doing so only with Orochi, or sometimes Yukimura. Both behind closed doors, so no one else may know. It felt good to share my thoughts with someone else when I really needed to.”

“Believe me, I was more than happy to be there for you. Truthfully, I felt bad that I wasn’t able to help you more than merely listening…”

“Oh, Robin… I wasn’t expecting you to do any more than that. Although, this is where I fear that I may be acting selfishly… but I would like to talk with you about something else that’s been on my mind. If… that is okay with you?”

“Absolutely. Let me be here for you. I’ll gladly listen to anything you wish to share.”

“Thank you… Now, I understand this is a delicate topic, but I suppose I’ll just go right ahead and ask. Robin, what do you think about… death?”

_Death?_ Robin had been almost worried she was going to ask him what he thought about _love._ But DEATH? “I, uh, I admit… I’m not quite sure what you mean by that, exactly…”

“Ah. My apologies if I’m making this off-putting for you...”

Robin couldn’t refuse her, though. If this is what the topic-at-hand was to be, then so be it. “No, its alright,” he continued. “It’s just I wasn’t expecting this direction in our conversation, is all. But what do I think about death? Well… I think it’s an unfortunate reality; having to see your loved ones leaving you… But, it’s also something necessary. If no one were to die, how would we expect to not inevitably over-populate? Our departure from this world means there may be a new spot for another. Death also poses an interesting question as to what happens after this life, but I suppose that the answer may lie in the thinking of, ‘Well, where were we before we were even born?’ So, at this present moment, I see death as a sort of return from whence we already were. Rather than it being a dreadful thrust into some frightening, unknown frontier. With death as our inevitable fates, it’s important to take even the smallest moments together, with those you care about, as cherished memories. …I’m sorry for rambling. Perhaps that was a bit more than you were expecting me to answer with.”

“Oh, no, no.” Mikoto assured. “If anything, you perhaps have given me something to think about, with your perspective on things. But I had asked because… I’m not sure what I think of death anymore. You may choose not to believe me, but some years ago, I had a premonition. A vision in which I saw my own death, and the events shortly leading up to it…”

A future vision of one’s own death? In this world of magic, dragons and time-traveling, the thought certainly didn’t seem too deranged from everything else Robin had accepted as reality up until now. Plus, Robin felt he had no reason not to trust Mikoto.

Although, he was starting to get concerned over where she was going with this.

“It was at the hands of a hooded entity. They were about to kill my—… _Corrin_ … But at the last second, I had thrown myself in the way, thus saving his life. But at the cost of my own… Although those events in my vision have come to pass without my sacrifice being needed, it’s still something that haunts me now. I can still see my son’s pained eyes, tearing up as he stares down at me in horror as I struggle to breathe, and I utter my last few words to him… I was just thankful I was able to save him. My boy. My child…”

Robin was starting to get very, very concerned over where this was going. He felt his heart starting to race as he listened closely. This pain emanating from Mikoto felt all too familiar from what he had witnessed that night on the beach with her. And while he would be thankful for her entrusting such deeply personal thoughts with him, it didn’t make it any less painful to see Mikoto like this. Seeing first-hand the thoughts that plagued her mind only had Robin wishing to be able to snap his fingers to have them disappear in an instant.

“As I mentioned, the time in which this vision took place has come to pass. And I am still here. After my premonition, I have only to ask myself… ‘Why?’ There had been a day that I awoke thinking ‘I am going to die today.’ And I was content in it. I accepted it, whole-heartedly. Because it meant I would’ve saved Corrin’s life. As his mother, I considered his life above my own. If after everything, my life had found its end in being a sacrifice for Corrin, it still would have had great meaning. But now that I’ve been spared, I sometimes feel lost. Lost in my purpose. If my life hadn’t led to such an ultimate sacrifice, what am I to do to make myself half as useful as that? Why am I still here, free to walk as a woman whose purpose has already been finished? It goes back to what you and I talked about at the beach… I’m simply not needed any longer.”

Selfish. Selfish. _Selfish! Selfish, selfish, selfish!_ She really was, after all this, as _selfish_ as she feared she was! How could she sit there and earnestly think all that! Disregarding not only herself and her well-being but disregarding the effect that her death would’ve had on her children. All of them! She can’t honestly think her children, the ones raised by her since childhood, would have been fine with her so willing to throw her life away?! And what of the people of Hoshido, that love her? How could she see herself being more useful dead than alive?! Is she so far-gone?!

Or perhaps is Robin over-reacting to this? It was so hard to consider everything—how sudden this all seemed, how his biased feelings for her may be making him see everything, and the fact it’s rather hard to see all this from her perspective. After all, how would he had felt if he knew he would have had to be sacrificed to save someone he loved—how would he had felt if he knew he had to sacrifice himself in order to save Mikoto? It’s a reality he felt he would accept, if such an unfortunate chain of events were to arise. But would that make him second-guess his life—his worth as a person—if he happened to live? Surely not! He would be relieved—thus making Mikoto’s perspective on this matter all the more confusing!

Robin, in his frustration, shot up to his feet and looked on towards the horizon with his eyebrows furrowed. Mikoto had been nearly startled by his sudden movements. She frowned as she looked onto him.

“I—Oh…? Did I say something to offend you, Robin…?”

Robin tried to loosen the grit of his teeth, while also easing the intensity of his expression, before he faced her to reply. “ _I wish you didn’t think like that._ ”

“I’m sorry… What do you… mean?”

“I wish you didn’t see your own value _only_ in how much of yourself you can give away! You have done more than enough—truly, you may be too kind for your own good. But just because you were able to convince yourself that a sacrificial death would be the end of you, doesn’t mean you’re not without value alive! _Please, you have to snap out of this!_ I cannot allow you to continue on, making yourself suffer like this! You—…”

Robin felt he was starting to be a bit self-serving. He felt everything he said to be true, but just saying all that surely wouldn’t just make her whole perception of herself and her reality shift. He cut himself off from continuing his impassioned rant and looked away from her.

She paused for a moment before she spoke again, watching him quietly. She knew he was hurt from her over-sharing. She felt she shouldn’t have put him through this again. Even though she was able to achieve a brief peace-of-mind from opening her heart to him at the beach, she felt it was too much to expect him to be able to do it again. She too looked away, not wanting to imagine the pain on his face she must have caused.

“…I’m terribly sorry, Robin. I shouldn’t have brought you here to tell you all this…”

_Oh no._ Robin’s heart sank in his chest. Had he failed her? Upset her with his reaction? He made her remorseful just for speaking her inner-most thoughts. How could he have been so stupid and insensitive?

“No—Wait, Mikoto, I didn’t mean—”

“Please. It’s okay. You were only trying to help me. But I shouldn’t depend on you to help me with such things…”

If only Robin could’ve forced out the words from within himself. “ _No, no! Please do depend on me to help! That’s what I want more than anything! I won’t let you suffer—at least not alone! I can’t stomach the thought!”_

“You should return to your room and get some rest for the night,” Mikoto continued. “Do not worry over me, I will be fine and—”

She intended on standing up in order to guide Robin back to the doors of her room. But stand up she did not. She had been sitting there in quiet contemplation for quite some time before she had Orochi fetch Robin. With all that time passed, and after their conversation, just about the entire bottom portion of her body had gone to sleep without her noticing. So, in her attempt to stand up, she found her upper-portion trying to bring up a bottom-portion of her that was essentially dead-weight. AKA: she couldn’t have helped but to embarrassingly fall forward, face-first into the floor, with her arms flailing, as she yelped out loudly.

“ _Whaaa—AaAAaaAaAaAAHH!”_

Robin instinctually kneeled down to her, quickly helping her sit back up. “Are you okay?!”

“Mm-hm… Yes, I think so,” Mikoto gasped out.

Orochi had barged into the room from hearing the queen yelp out. “ _I thought I told you to not try anything—_ Oh?... Legs fall asleep again, Lady Mikoto?”

Mikoto gave her an embarrassed smile as she nodded. “Mm-hm… Seems as though I’ve done it again. I should try to stretch every so often to avoid this, ha ha…”

Orochi gave a quiet sigh as she stepped over to the two. “It’s rather late now. You should return to your own room to sleep. But first, help me guide Mikoto to her futon. Her legs are useless like this.”

“Now— _Wait just a minute_ , my legs are asleep, not broken…!”

Orochi ignored her and gave Robin no other option than to do the same. She ushered him to have one of Mikoto’s arms over his shoulder as she did the same to her other arm. Together, on the count of three, they had lifted Mikoto up off the floor and guided her carefully to her bedding.

Not wanting Robin to stick around long after that, Orochi helped Robin to the door. “I doubt that is what you expected from being asked to Lady Mikoto’s chambers at such an hour; taking the queen to bed like that— _but just know that is the only sort of way I intend on letting you taking the queen to bed. Got it?”_

In the background behind Orochi, Mikoto had clearly heard that. Her face flushed as she watched the two. “ _N-Now wait just a minute!—”_

Orochi slid the doors closed in Robin’s face with a loud _THUD._

Quite frankly, Robin had no idea how to take all this. Was Orochi keeping him away from Mikoto out of a sort of jealousy? —More importantly, did he offend Mikoto by the end of their conversation together? What a fool he felt like. If only he had been more tactful, rather than letting his emotions burst out. However, these new emotions made it hard to stay reserved, Robin found.

He would try to mend things with Mikoto tomorrow morning. Regardless of everything, Robin felt a strong conviction within himself. After their conversation that night, he couldn’t just sit back and let Mikoto stay in her current mind-set. “ _I’m going to prove your worst fears wrong, Mikoto_ ,” Robin swore to himself then and there. “ _You are more needed and loved than you can imagine. And I will show you. I promise…”_

**[CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 4]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you read? Be sure to subscribe so you can get future chapters of this series! I also have a Twitter you can follow for updates of when new chapters go up: https://twitter.com/FaithTactFics
> 
> Reviews/comments are very much appreciated! Thank you so much for taking the time to read!

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Be sure to subscribe so you can get future chapters of this series! I also have a Twitter you can follow for updates of when new chapters go up: https://twitter.com/FaithTactFics
> 
> Reviews/comments are very much appreciated! Thank you so much for taking the time to read!


End file.
